papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Thames is Reminded Why Putting All of His Confidence Into One Person is a Bad Idea
camera shows a carriage in front of a house in Teviv, about mid-morning. Nathan Loretta and Hadria Carter stand outside the carriage, waiting for people still inside the house. They stand next to each other, leaning against the carriage, but not looking at each other. casually: So do you trust me? appears to be somewhat angry at him. Hadria: When are you going to tell me about them? About the Espers? You said you would. Nathan: I said maybe... turns towards Nathan, now fully angry with him. Hadria: Liar. closing his eyes: No, I did say maybe. Hadria: But that wasn't your intent, you just said that for the sake of saying it. turns towards Hadria, starting to get angry with her. Nathan: How do you know what I meant versus what I said? Hadria: It's common sense. relaxing: It's my intent to tell you everything, no, to prove it to you, but I need to make sure that you trust me. angry: How am I supposed to trust you if you don't tell me anything? Nathan: We'll be here forever if this continues. door to the house starts to open. Nathan starts to smile, realizing that they will soon get in the carriage. genuine: Just trust me... turns to the door to the house as it opens. Krista Renth, the owner of the house, walks out with Teru Hikami just behind her. Krista: You two ready? Nathan: Of course. Krista: Well I don't have anything else to say, other than good luck. nods his head. He heads for the horse at the front of the carriage as Hadria and Teru get inside the carriage. The camera cuts to the carriage heading through the streets of Teviv, towards the abandoned coliseum where Nathan and Hadria are supposed to meet Maxwell Wagner and Sophia Faraday. As the carriage moves slowly forward, Nathan turns back to talk to the children. Nathan: We'll be there shortly... of them respond, and both of them appear somewhat nervous. A few moments pass before Teru speaks. Teru: I have a question: what are you going to do if this goes horribly wrong? Nathan: I haven't thought of everything; I guess I'll have to improvise. angry: You're going to improvise? With lives on the line? Nathan: Do you have any better suggestions? Teru: No, but I thought you'd at least have something... Nathan: No, I don't, because I don't expect anything bad to happen. stopping the argument: I think you're worrying too much, Teru. Teru: I'm being realistic. You should always have a backup plan. Nathan: Well, let's hope we don't need one then. camera shows the carriage moving towards the coliseum, which can now be seen very close by. Very few people surround it, as it is abandoned. The camera cuts to Hadria and Nathan walking in the coliseum, while Teru waits alone in the carriage. They arrive at the arena at the center of the coliseum, and walks towards Max as he stands alone near the center. shouting: Surprised? drawing a sword: Not in the slightest. Max: Oh, I didn't realize this would be a violent exchange. Nathan: It will be if you don't have over Sophia. Max: ...Or if you don't have over Hadria. chuckles for a moment, before collecting himself. Max: Well then, I can't wait for the bloodshed. Song ---- camera shows Sven Schmidt, Noelle Williams, and Kathryn Wesley sitting in a cell in the Forever Knights base, where they were left by Vance Grace after being captured. Noelle and Kathryn sit next to each other, while Sven sits off to the side. Kathryn looks at Sven, and then at Noelle. Kathryn: Do you two not get along? Noelle: He doesn't get along with me; it's his fault. Why don't you ask him? Kathryn: Sven... Sven: She always makes fun of me. turning to Sven: I do not! Sven: I've always been fascinated with the land outside the walls, and every time I talk about it around you, you start acting like I'm a disease. Noelle: The land beyond the walls is nothing to joke about. angry: It's not a joke! There's a lot to learn by leaving the walls. Kathryn: Not to but in, but have you considered joining the Explorer Division? Sven: I have. Until I joined this team, I was planning on enlisting as soon as I was old enough, but my parents never told me how old I needed to be because they wanted me to be a lawyer, just like my dad. Kathryn: 17. Sven: Yeah, now I know... Kathryn: They're on they're way here, you know. Sven: The Explorer Division? Kathryn: Yeah, maybe if we get out of here you'll get to see them. Sven: And Captain Clay? Kathryn: Yup. Squad 1 of the Regional Corps is coming here as well. in awe: The Knight of Percival is coming here? Kathryn: Yeah, the strongest soldier of them all is on her way here. Sven: How do you know all this? Kathryn: I was the one who called Percival. I spoke to Commander Revirik himself. blown away: That's amazing. uninterested: So are you going to tell him that you're sisters with the captain of the Royal Guard? Sven: No way! You're-- stops mid-sentence, realizing the shared last name between Kathryn and Maya Wesley. Sven: Duh... Kathryn: Yeah, I thought you'd have realized that by now. purposely showing off: Yeah, even I figured that out. Sven: Hey, not everyone can be as smart as you. smirks. Sven: But if you know that, does that mean you were planning on joining the military, too? angry: No, it just means I'm not completely stupid like you. Sven: Who are you calling stupid, stupid? Noelle: I'm not the one who wants to explore the land beyond the walls. Sven: Yeah, well at least I know what I want to do with my life. annoyed: Hey, I know what I want to do. Sven: What then? If you know, then tell me. not wanting to admit her lie: Well, you see... arrogant: Oh? Noelle: You see I guess I've always wanted to be... Sven: Uh huh... softly: I guess I did consider joining the military. shouting: I KNEW IT! rushing: ...But I'm having second thoughts now. Kathryn: Joining the military is a wonderful experience... If exploring the world isn't your thing, I'd recommend joining the Wall Brigade or the Royal Guard. The Regional Squad Corps is the hardest to get into, but it's by far the most noble. Sven: Not the Explorers? Kathryn: The Explorers are the laughing stock of the military. They've never been on an actual expedition, and they're only planned expedition was canceled because of their equipment was destroyed in a fire. It's been a year since Clay became the captain, and he's just now starting to turn the organization from a corrupt failure into a respectable branch of the military. takes a deep breath. Kathryn: I'm not going to tell you not to join, I just think it's fair to know what you're in for... Who knows, maybe by the time you can join, Clay will have the Explorers all cleaned up, or better yet the To'kustars will have disappeared. looks to the ceiling, starting to wonder about that possibility. After a moment, she widens her eyes at the sight of a narrow opening in the ceiling, potentially leading to way out of the cell. Kathryn: And meanwhile, I think I just found a way out. continues to look up as Sven and Noelle start to look on with her. One of the ceiling tiles is slightly ajar, revealing a small area above it which could be used to escape the cell. Kathryn: It's too big for me, though. One of you would have to-- Sven: I'll do it. stops and looks at him, surprised that he's already volunteered. Kathryn: You sure? Sven: I said I'll do it, didn't I? Kathryn: Okay... just be safe. nods his head, as Kathryn prepares to life him up so that he can climb in the area above the ceiling tiles. ---- camera shows Ryan Thames, running through the city. He is equipped with Skywings, as he heads for the coliseum, planning on helping Nathan. Ryan: So now that the others know the correct transport was successfully captured, they'll head for the coliseum once they're ready. turns a corner, continuing on the same path. Ryan: Let's just hope Nathan can handle the other end... camera cuts back to Max standing across from Nathan and Hadria in the coliseum. Nathan: So when you say Sophia's not here, I'm assuming she's not where you've taken our other transport. Max: No; you see, we knew what you'd try to do, so she's not there either. Nathan: Yes, and I knew that you'd do that. Max: You'll never find her, though. Even if you, we'll just take Hadria. Nathan: No, you won't. suddenly wraps his left arm around Hadria's next. He quickly draws a gun and holds it at Hadria's head. worried: Nathan! Max: Do it! Nathan: If I pull this trigger than you're plan is ruined. Max: You don't understand our plan, don't act like you do. Nathan: I'll really do it. remains quiet, wanting to trust Nathan. The camera shows the edge of the coliseum. Ryan runs in, just barely arriving in range to see the arena in the center of the stands around the outside. He runs down the stairs, getting closer to the center, allowing him to more clearly see what is going on. quietly to Hadria: Now listen, I'm going to give you the proof you wanted... Just close your eyes and trust me. worried to the point where she is sweating Ryan continues to run towards the arena. By the he arrives at the edge, he finally realizes what is going on. furious: NO! he can stop Nathan, the later pulls the trigger, sending a bullet into Hadria's brain. Nathan releases his grip around her neck as Hadria takes a step forward and then immediately falls to the ground. Now, Nathan turns to the shouting Ryan as he runs towards him, having drawn a sword in anger. Nathan prepares the gun again, pointing it at Max as he draws a sword from his Skywings and points it as Ryan. furious: What the hell are you doing? Nathan: This isn't what it looks like. Max: Well well well... What a surprising turn of events... I think I'll just stand back as I let you two-- fires another shot from his gun, intentionally firing it several feet to the side of where Max is standing. facing Ryan: The next one will be through your head. trying to calm down: I want to know why you did it... Why did you kill Hadria? confused: I don't know what you're talking about... I didn't kill anyone. Ryan: You shot her at point blank in the head! Ryan and Nathan argue, the camera shows the most-likely dead Hadria lying on the ground. The wound in the side of her head slowly starts to heal and then suddenly heals completely as she starts to get up off the ground. Nathan: Yes? Ryan: That kills-- sees Hadria starts to stand up, seemingly unaffected by her injuries. She turns around to face Ryan, who is losing his mind at the sight of seeing Hadria alive. Max is also very confused, but not as severely as Ryan. Nathan: Hadria Carter. Not dead yet. ---- The eastern-most district of the capital, Percival, is the headquarters of the military. It is named after Edwin Percival, the founder of the military. The title Knight of Percival is given to the head of Regional Squad 1. The Knight of Percival is the highest ranking soldier outside of the High Council, and is the only non-council member who can request a meeting with them. ---- camera remains focused on the standoff between Max, Nathan, Hadria, and Ryan. Hadria, who was facing away from Ryan, turns around to face him. Ryan: Please tell me this isn't some prank. Nathan: No, it's not a prank. I told you I didn't kill her, and she's not dead. confused: What? Of course I'm not dead. Ryan: What the hell is going on? Max: Don't you see, chief!? This girl's an Esper. confused: Esper? The hell is that? laughing: Ah, looks like Pietro was right after all. starts to back away from the other three as he prepares to run off. Max: See you around town, then. turns around and starts to run off, but then stops in his tracks when he sees Tuesday Smith standing about 50 feet in front of him with Sophia right next to her. Max: Shit. Tuesday: Is that what you say to someone when you meet them for the first time? Max: I know all about what you've done, though, and it doesn't please me one bit. draws a sword, not even trying to avoid a fight. Tuesday: Oh, so then you know what I'm capable of? Max: Admittedly... runs at Tuesday, who charges back, as they two clash with the swords while Sophia stands back. Their fight remains on the ground, despite the fact that both of them are wearing Skywings. Nathan and Hadria watch the fight for a few moments, before Ryan interrupts them. Ryan: Hey, don't just ignore me, I asked you about Espers? What the hell are they? Nathan: Well for starters, both Hadria and I are Espers... making a realization: Yeah, now I know that I am... The brutal pain of being shot turned into a feeling so soothing it almost makes up for the excruciating burning sensation of a bullet flying through your brain. next to Nathan, she punches him in the arm. Nathan: It's happened to me, too. Hadria: Really? Nathan: Few enough times to count on both hands, but yes, it has happened. Ryan: What, are you immortal or something? Nathan: Exactly. turns back to Tuesday and Max, not wanting to talk to Ryan. The latter slashes at Tuesday, who ducks to avoid as she slashes her swords upwards to make Max falter. Ryan: So were you lying about was Logan saw? watching the fight: I was... Ryan: And? doesn't answer; instead, he starts talking to Tuesday. Nathan: You see, Tuesday was able to find the locations of the only two Forever Knights bases in town, so I sent her to one of them hoping to find Sophia. If she found the other group, all she would have to do is free them and then go get Sophia. Hadria: Is immortality our only power? sincere: Listen, I'll tell you everything when we get back to the station, okay? waits for a moment before responding. Hadria: I'm glad to be able to trust you. he watches the fight, Hadria blushes. The camera cuts to Sven climbing in the area above the ceiling tiles back at the Forever Knights base. He moves slowly but safely through the area, which is very dimly lit. annoyed: Why did I volunteer for this... continues to crawl through the space, now in silence. After a few moments, he suddenly falls through an opening, landing hard on the ground below him. He is now in a lab, with several counters and equipment along the edges of the room. In the center, there is a table with more equipment on it as well as some folders. Sven stands up and starts to walk around the room. He looks at the equipment, unsure of what any of it does. Sven: I wonder if there's anything valuable here... turns towards the center table. He looks through the folders, most of which have packets filled with data inside. Numbers and sketches fill the pages of the packets, but to anyone other than the person who wrote them, they just appear as gibberish. He puts the folders down and picks up a device, looks at it for a moment, and then puts it down. He looks in front of him and sees a device that looks like a watch, glowing a faint green color. As he stares at it, the camera cuts back to the fight between Tuesday and Max. in the sky, Tuesday flies at Max as he tries to escape the coliseum. Max draws a second sword and then doubles back to attack Tuesday. She continues forwards and strikes swords with Max, altering her flight path. She backs away from him and then draws a second sword to counter his second sword. She zooms are him, slashing at his face, but he blocks with one of his swords. He jabs at her, but she flies past him, so he zooms after her. Below them, Nathan and Hadria watch the fight. Hadria: Aren't you going to help her? Nathan: Aren't you? Hadria: Well, I don't know, maybe you could help her with some of your other abilities, if you have any. looks at Hadria. Nathan: I told you when I'd tell you. Hadria: But now when you'd show me. powers up his Skywings and laughs. Nathan: You learn quickly. boosts after Max, chasing him as he chases after Tuesday. Nathan draws a single sword with his left hand, but decides to hold it with both hands. He slows down and then looks at Tuesday, flying in the other direction, putting him on a collision course with her. He spirals in her direction, and as she watches the path in front of her, she realizes what his plan as. She turns back, watching Max as he gains speed, attempting to attack her from behind. She flies forward and then dives towards the ground as she approaches Nathan. Max, however, continues forward as Nathan zooms at him, slicing at him. Max tries to move out of the way, but as he does so, his left hand gets sliced directly off of his arm, sending the hand, still holding a sword, falling to the ground. Max screams in pain as he floats back, holding his left wrist with his right hand. Nathan slowly floats above him, waiting for him to retaliate. Max: Bastard. Nathan: It's your own fault. grunts on then turns around, flying away from the coliseum. Nathan slowly floats to the ground, regrouping with Sophia, Tuesday, and Hadria. Ryan slowly walks over to join them as Nathan lands on the ground and puts his sword away. Tuesday: Thanks... Nathan: No problem. I didn't exactly want to slice his hand off, but it really was his fault. rhetorically: What are you gonna do? turns around to look at Max's severed hand lying on the ground, with the sword still in it. He turns around to look Ryan, and sees Prescott Martin, Susan Quell, Logan Fitzpatrick, Derek Brady, Jonah Bishop, and Lawrence Carter flying towards the group on their Skywings. As soon as Lawrence sees Hadria, he bursts forward and then lands on the ground in front of her. Lawrence: Thank goodness you're alright. to Lawrence, Nathan and Ryan look at each other suspiciously. Hadria: Yeah, and Sophia's okay, too... Let's just hope all of the others are... camera cuts to Sven standing in the lab at the Forever Knights base. He stares at the green-glowing watch, unsure of whether or not he wants to pick it up. After a moment, he does pick it up to look at it. Instead of a clock, the front of the watch has a small dial. He turns the watch around to look at the dial, holding it in his right arm. softly: What the hell is this? starts to place it on his left wrist, but before he can react, the watch suddenly snaps around it, latching to his wrist. He shakes his left arm to try and get the device off, but it won't budge. angry: Great, now what am I supposed to do? hits his right hand against the side of the watch, trying to knock it loose. He bangs his left wrist against the table to try and do the same thing, but neither technique is met with much success. Sven takes a deep breath and then looks at the front of the dial. Sven: So what does this thing do anyway? tries turning the dial, but nothing visually changes when he does so. After a moment, he tries pressing the dial. The exact moment he does so, the camera cuts to outside the building. Even though there are no clouds in the sky, a flash of green lightning strikes down onto the building, sending a boom of thunder throughout the city. The camera shows the group standing in the arena. They all turn in the direction of the boom, but they cannot see anything due to the high walls on the coliseum. Above the walls, they can see a faint green glow, remnants of the green lightning strike. confused: What was that? camera cuts back to the Forever Knights base. Much of the building was destroyed by force of the green lightning strike, but the rest of the building was destroyed by the 50 foot tall To'kustar that is now standing where the building was. Like one of the first To'kustars that appeared near Ateria, this To'kustar's skin is black; unlike any To'kustar that has been seen before, the frill and other blades across its bodies are a dark green color. Below the To'kustar, Kathryn shelters Noelle from the blast; the door to the cell they were in was completely destroyed when the ceiling collapsed above it. Kathryn looks up, seeing the To'kustar for the first time. worried: One's inside... how? relaxes her grip on Noelle as the girl looks upwards, seeing the To'kustar as well. Her eyes widen, and she gasps as she makes a startling realization. worried: SVEN! Be Continued